


Sunglasses Thief

by strong28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Football, Football Player Louis, M/M, Silly, Sweet, doncaster rovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strong28/pseuds/strong28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is convinced someone has stolen his sunglasses. A very silly and fluffy one shot, featuring Louis' sunglasses, his cute boyfriend, and a football game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunglasses Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very silly oneshot in hopes to get over a small writing block for my other story. Thanks to Cristina for her help with my very limited football/soccer knowledge.

 

Louis hummed in content as he felt his boyfriend's large hands comb his fingers through his hair. He was nestled into Harry's chest as the TV blared that neither of them were paying attention to. Harry was due to leave for the airport any minute, and Louis was soaking up all he could of Harry before they were separated again. They were both on the floor, with Harry's back resting on the lower part of the sofa behind them. Harry massaged Louis' head for a few minutes, and then removed his hands from Louis' hair, and started to rub and caress Louis' shoulders and neck.

"That feels amazing, babe," Louis told him.

Harry smiled contently as he kissed Louis on his cheek, and he reached for Louis' hands before entwining their hands together. Louis leaned back into Harry's chest, as Harry leaned down to kiss Louis' nose, sweet yet ever so lightly. Louis reached behind Harry, touching Harry's long curls before placing a hand on Harry's neck, pulling him downwards to his lips. Harry leaned further down, covering Louis' lips with his own. Louis closed his eyes tightly, as they kissed each other passionately. It wasn't exactly the Spiderman movie, but it was close. Louis broke apart from the kiss, twisting around to face Harry. Harry looked at Louis, dimples pinching his cheeks, smiling. Louis grinned back at his boyfriend, before he touched Harry's cheek lovingly, pulling him close for another kiss. They kissed passionately for several minutes, before they broke apart when they heard a knock on their door.

Harry's bodyguard peeked his head in. "Car will be here in about five minutes, Harry."

Both Harry and Louis pouted, as Harry nodded his head towards his bodyguard. His bodyguard picked up Harry's packed bags that were sitting by the door, then left to give the two a couple more moments of privacy. 

"I don't want you to go," Louis said, nuzzling his face into Harry's neck.

"I don't either," Harry said, as Louis started to kiss small pecks along Harry's neck. "It's just for a couple weeks babe, plus you'll be in Donny soon, so you can practice for your big game and you'll see Stan."

It was true that Louis hadn't seen Stan in a long time, and was looking forward to seeing him. He was also beyond psyched and honored to be playing in the Rovers' Legends football game as co-captain. He had a lot of training to do until the game, but Louis would still miss Harry.

"I know. Doesn't mean I won't miss you though," Louis told Harry, resting their foreheads together.

"I'll miss you more," Harry said, leaning down to kiss Louis intensely.

"Not possible," Louis murmured into the kiss. 

Louis heard a knock.

"Sorry, guys, but we need to go, Harry," Louis heard Harry's bodyguard say, as he grabbed Harry's phone and other small belongings.

They both sighed. "It will be over before you know it, babe."

Louis nodded, and they stood up. Louis hugged Harry tightly, wrapping both of his arms around him.

"Harry, come on," Harry's bodyguard said, walking towards the couple and breaking them apart, pulling Harry out of the room. 

Louis plopped down on the couch, sighing sadly. Even though they've parted ways hundreds of times, saying goodbye was never easy. The time apart never seemed to pass quickly, and it always felt drawn out. Louis turned to look towards the window, and it looked like a nice day to go by the water. Louis was about to pick up his phone to call Alberto, when he heard the door slam open. All the sudden, Harry plunged into Louis' arms.

"Oof!"

"I love you."

Louis laughed softly, and wrapped his arms around the larger boy. "And I love you."

"Couldn't leave without saying it." Harry grinned at Louis, before kissing him sweetly and softly.

"You are such a sentimental sap," Louis laughed, as he kissed returned Harry's kiss. "But you're my sentimental sap."

A loud knock sounded.

"Uh oh," Harry cringed with a goofy expression. "Better go before I get in trouble."

"Call me when you land," Louis told him, giving Harry several small pecks on his lips.

Harry giggled. "Love you. So much."

"I love you, my Harold."

Harry leaned down to move some of Louis' hair out of the way and gave him another passionate kiss.

"Go," Louis said. "You'll miss your flight."

Harry nodded, and Louis wrapped his arms around Harry, hugging him once more. Harry smiled, reaching down to hold his hand, as Louis kissed him one more time.

"Bye love," Louis said, as Harry parted and their hands slowly broke apart. 

Harry blew Louis a kiss with a wave and a wink, and was out the door.

*** * ***

Louis was walking towards the beach when he heard some nervous giggles. He looked to his right and saw a couple girls look at him and blush. It was so cute how some of these young girls got so nervous around him or the other lads. Louis smiled and walked over to them.

"Hi, girls."

"Oh! Um… hi."

"Would you like a photo?" Louis asked them nicely, as he could tell they were too nervous to ask themselves. 

"Is that okay?" The girls asked.

Louis smiled at them. "Of course!" Louis walked around to one of the girls, and was paralyzed with the bright sun. He had been in the shade, so he hadn't noticed how extremely bright it was outside until he was out of the shade. 

"Holy shit it's bright!" Louis exclaimed, causing the girls to giggle.

Louis took several photos with the girls, but he couldn't help squinting because the sun was so bright. He had checked his pockets and clothes for his sunglasses, but couldn't find them. Those photos probably looked horrible, as he was squinting so bad. He said his goodbyes to the girls, and ran back to the hotel in hopes to find his sunglasses, as his eyes were starting to water with the sun.

Louis opened the door to his room, and ransacked the place trying to find his sunglasses. They had to be there somewhere. After searching for about ten minutes and turning the room into an avalanche, Louis held up his hands in defeat.

Harry was still in the air, but figured he would send him a message in case he was on the wifi.

**Louis** Do you know where my sunglasses are? It's so fucking bright outside.

**Harry**   Which ones? 

**Louis** The Ray-Bans.

**Harry** You'll need to be a little more specific, dear.

**Louis** The aviators.

**Louis** I really need them. Some fans just took photos with Squinty, our new band member.

**Harry** I'm sure they weren't that bad.

**Louis** I look like Quasimodo in them!

**Harry** I don't know where your sunglasses are, I just have my aviators.

**Louis** What do yours look like? Maybe we got them mixed up.

**Harry** *sends photo of sunglasses resting on airplane tray table*

**Louis** HAROLD!

**Harry** What?

**Louis** Those are MY sunglasses!

**Harry** They are not!

**Louis** You **_STOLE_** them!

**Harry** I did not! Baby, these are mine, I promise. I've had them forever.

**Louis** So you just *happen* to have sunglasses that look exactly like mine?

**Louis** I can't believe you stole my sunglasses. You little minx!

**Harry** You're calling *me* little?

**Louis** Shush, you.

**Harry** Maybe you mixed them up with the ones that are yours. We have tons of sunglasses.

**Louis** Yet we seemed to have only packed one pair! What am I going to do?

**Harry** Buy some?

**Louis** I don't wanna.

**Harry** Why not?

**Louis** Because I want  MY sunglasses. Not new ones. I want the ones you STOLE from me!

**Harry** Don't you think you are being a bit dramatic? I don't say a peep when my tees suddenly go "missing."

**Louis** NO!!!!!!! And that's not the point!

**Harry** Fine. Why don't you see if you can borrow one of the lads' sunglasses for now? 

**Louis** Are you planning on returning my sunglasses?

**Harry** They are my sunglasses -

**Louis** Are you going to return  MY sunglasses?

**Harry** Fine, if it makes you happy, I'll go buy some and you can have these.  

**Louis** Really? Happy Days!

**Harry** You're lucky I love you.

**Louis** It's the least you could do for abandoning me. 

**Harry** Abandoning? Honey, I'm going to LA to work!

**Louis** I know, I know. Just teasing a little bit. Already miss you, that's all.

**Harry** I miss you too, but you don't need me distracting you while you're training. 

**Louis** I hope you can to be there.

**Harry** I know, I want to be there, too. I won't find out until closer to the match.

**Louis** Okay…

**Harry** I'm sorry baby...

Harry sighed. He hated to disappoint Louis. He honestly wouldn't know his schedule until a few days before Louis' match. He desperately wanted to go, and he knew if he didn't, Louis would be heartbroken. He just hoped everything worked out, or he was able to pull out some magic to get him to that game.

*** * ***

It was the day of the game, and Harry was nowhere to be seen. Louis was warming up before the match started, and didn't see Harry anywhere. He saw Niall and Liam take their seats, and walked over to them.

"Hey, mate," Niall said, giving Louis a hug.

"Thanks for coming, really means a lot," Louis told them.

"We wouldn't miss it," Liam said, hugging Louis as well.

Louis looked away. "Have you heard from him?"

"Sorry, lad," Liam told him, as Stan appeared next to Louis. "Try not to think about it - just play a good game, okay?"

"What's wrong?" Stan asked.

"Harry didn't come," Louis said, disappointed. 

"Oh," Stan said quietly.

"I'm sure he tried, Louis. You know his schedule gets crazy," Niall said, trying to get that sad look off Louis' face.

"Yeah," Louis said. "We better get back. Really glad you guys came."

Louis started to head back to the field, when he saw Stan with his phone out.

"What are you doing with your phone? You can't have that out on the field!"

"Sorry, geez. I'll go put it in the locker room," Stan told Louis, as he walked to the locker room, phone in hand.

*** * ***

**Harry** Does he suspect anything?

**Stan** No. But I got an earful for having my phone out, so I better put this away.

**Stan** He thinks you're not coming.

**Harry** Don't worry, I'll turn that frown upside down soon.

**Stan** Are you almost here?

**Harry** Yeah, when is warmup over?

**Stan** Just 5-10 more minutes.

**Harry** Okay, I'll go in in about 15. Thanks for helping me.

**Stan** Anytime.

Harry pulled into the parking lot for Keepmoat Stadium, and parked his car. He waited a few more minutes, until he knew the warmups were over with. He didn't want Louis to see him yet and ruin the surprise. He was going to wait until he heard the anthem playing, signaling the start of the game. He didn't want a fan or someone else to see him until he was ready to go in. When it was time to go in, he pulled a hoodie over his head and put his aviators on. He was there for Louis, and he really didn't want anything to distract from that today, so he had to blend in as much as possible without giving his presence away.

He walked through the entrance to the stadium and found the section on his ticket that was reserved for friends and family of the players. He climbed up towards the stands with his head slightly down, and heard that the game was just about to get started. He got to the front row, where he saw Liam and Niall sitting, and sat down. Once he sat down, he pulled his hoodie off to reveal a fitted black tee. He removed his aviator sunglasses and hooked them on the collar of his shirt, and looked up. He saw Liam and Niall staring at him with their jaws dropped.

"What?" 

"You're… here." Niall slowly said, as Liam began to speak at the same time.

"What are you doing here? We thought you were in LA."

"Liam, please," Harry waved his hand nonchalantly, as he looked down towards the field, trying to spot Louis. "First all, I love my boyfriend and I'd like to keep him. Have a little faith, guys." Harry spotted Louis, and sat up excitedly. Niall was next to Harry, and was grinning like a young child. Before he was able to ask Niall what was going on in the weird mind of his, Niall spoke.

"Pay up, Payno."

"Pay up?" Harry questioned, as he saw Liam put a 10 pound note in Niall's hand. "You two bet on whether I would show up?"

Liam shrugged. "We bore easily."

Niall giggled in delight. "I knew I would win. Harry always comes through for Louis. You should know this by now, Liam."

Harry laughed at his two of his best lads and sat back to watch and cheer on Louis. "Wow, he looks so good in his football kit. Damn." A small growl came up from Harry's throat.

"Ew," Niall said. "Harry, please, keep it in your pants."

*** * ***

Louis definitely hadn't had the training required to do a full football match, but he was still was being put on the field fairly often. He had trained very hard this past week, but their concert schedule just hadn't allowed Louis to really get up to where he would need to be in time. Which was okay with Louis, as long as he got to play some. He was pretty disappointed before the game started when he didn't see Harry in the stands, but was resigned to not get too upset. He knew Harry probably tried. Louis just really missed him, but Louis knew he had to just keep his head up and play his best. The first half was nearing its closure, and the two teams were tied. A teammate passed him the ball and Louis ran down the field towards the goal, keeping focus on the ball. As Louis got closer to the goal, the defender of the other team tried to block him and get the ball from Louis. As Louis kicked the ball into the goal, he was tackled down by the defense. The whistle blew, and the fans cheered as Louis saw another point added onto the scoreboard. The fans cheered as loud as they could, as his teammates pulled him up to his feet. Louis smiled at all the cheers, but one cheer Louis heard from the stands made Louis look up swiftly. He knew that yell. 

He looked around wildly at the the people in the stands, scanning for the face that matched the yell he heard. Surely his mind wasn't playing tricks on him because that cheer sounded exactly like Harry. Louis tried to remember where Louis and Niall were sitting, and blissfully hoping that what he heard was what he hoped it was. He finally was able to located where all the friends and family were sitting in the sea of fans. His eyes went to a proud Liam, a gleeful blond Niall, and then he saw him. Harry. Louis covered his mouth with his hands in surprise, and hoped he wasn't about to cry. Harry was _here_. He came.

It was almost too much for Louis, as he sprinted, no, _ran_ towards the section Harry was in. He threw himself up towards Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry and tucking his chin into Harry's shoulder, as Harry's hand combed through his hair.

"You came," Louis said, looking up teary eyed. "You're actually here."

"Of course I did," Harry said, hands still in Louis' hair, as he leaned towards Louis' lips, kissing his lips one after another, then kissing him hard.

"You don't know what this means to me," Louis sniffled. "I really thought you weren't going to make it."

"I told you I would try to make it work," Harry said, resting his forehead on Louis'. 

Louis looked into Harry's green eyes fondly. "I love you so much."

Harry smiled back and Louis

"We get it!" Niall groaned. "Must you two always be so dang mushy? I'm going to gag."

"Shut up, Niall," Harry said, grabbing the front of Louis' football kit, pulling him closer. Right before Louis' lips were about to touch Harry's, Louis noticed something.

"Hey!" Louis grabbed the aviator sunglasses that had been resting on Harry's head. "These are mine!"

"No they aren't! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Harry asked, grabbing the sunglasses back from Louis, clasping them on his shirt again. 

"Harold!" Louis pouted, pretending to be upset that Harry had his sunglasses.

Stan suddenly appeared. "Louis, five minutes. We gotta get back."

"Oh, okay," Louis said, as Stan left to join the rest of the football team. Louis leaned back and hugged Harry again. "Thank you."

Harry stroked Louis' cheek, and kissed him on the lips sweetly. Harry stopped kissing him when he felt Louis move. Louis grabbed the sunglasses in a swift motion from Harry's shirt with a devilish look on his face, and sprinted towards the field.

"Seriously, Louis! What are you going to do with those during the game?" Harry threw up his hands in the air, trying not to giggle.

Louis wiggled his eyebrows back at Harry mischievously. "It's not nice to steal your boyfriend's sunglasses, Harold!"

"They are my sunglasses, Lewis!"

"No they are not!"

"Yes they are!"

"No, they aren-"

"SHUT UP!" Liam and Niall yelled in unison.


End file.
